A little Bit of Hope
by Flamingteen
Summary: SEQUEL TO "TIMES WHEN YOUR AWAY" If you haven't read that story you might wanna read it before this.


A Little Bit of Hope  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything that you see on Higher Ground  
  
Summary: SEQUEL TO "TIMES WHEN YOUR AWAY" If you haven't read that story you might wanna read it before this.  
  
*****  
  
"Shel? Where's my other shoe?" Scott Barringer asked his fiance while hopping on one foot, tying his other shoe.  
  
"Uh, I think it's in the closet. Have you checked there?" Shelby Merrick asked.  
  
"No I'll check there." He screamed. Finally he found his shoe and they rushed out the door.  
  
Tonight was their 5 year anniversary. Scott came to Horizon 5 years ago and that's when Scott and Shelby met. They were going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant where they had reservations at 7:30. Scott had on a tux and Shelby had a really nice dress on. They both got in their car and drove off, down the road.  
  
"So, Scott... what did ''ya get me?" Shelby jokingly asked. He turned to look at her.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out" He said smiling.  
  
"Scott! Watch out!!" Shelby screamed. But it was too late. A Ford Expedition crashed into their car and Scott hit his head on the steering wheel.  
  
*****  
  
"Ms. Merrick?" The doctor asked 4 hours later.  
  
"Yes?" She nervously said.  
  
"Well, your fiance is stable but is in a coma. We aren't quite sure if he will come out of it though. It doesn't look good. Do you want to go see him?"  
  
Shelby nodded. She was crying and was speechless.  
  
Shelby walked with the doctor down the hall and to Scott's room. She stood outside the door for a minute knowing that once she looked at him she would burst out in tears. She slowly turned the silver handle and pushed the door open. Once inside she looked at Scott. No tears came only a burst of pure sadness. Her one love, the man that protected her for almost 5 years of her life was lying on his hospital bed motionless.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Merrick?"  
  
"What is the chance that he will wake up from this?"  
  
"Well, I'd say 10 percent with brain damage and only 5 percent without brain damage." The doctor told her."  
  
"Ok." Shelby simply stated and the doctor walked out.  
  
*****  
  
After 2 weeks in the hospital, Shelby was starting to loose hope. Scott had not so much as lifted a finger and now Shelby didn't expect him to. She was sitting at his bedside with him at about 4:30 PM when a police officer walked in the room.  
  
"Ms. Merrick? Can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Yes... I'll be right back, Scott." She said even though she knew Scott couldn't hear her. She stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall in the hall.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well. I am detective McAnderson and I need to ask you some questions."  
  
"What kind of questions, detective?" Shelby asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, just so you know all these questions are procedure and were not blaming you for anything. Number 1. Was Mr. Barringer under the influence of alcohol or any illegal substance?"  
  
"No! I think not. Scott learned his lesson back at Horizon when we went there. He thinks drugs and alcohol are disgusting!" Shelby said.  
  
"Ok that's good. The other driver was on your side of the street and you have the right to take him to court to sue. For the damage he's caused you. " The detective said.  
  
Shelby thought about it for a second and realized that Scott would not want that. He never liked hurting people unless it was necessary.  
  
"No, detective. That's not was my fiance would want."  
  
"That's ok, Ms. Merrick."  
  
Shelby started to walk back in to the room when the detective tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"We found this at the scene." He handed her a little box with her name on it and a card attached. Shelby pulled the card out of the envelope and read it out loud.  
  
'Dear, Shelby, You are the love of my life. As I said that day in the police station, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Happy anniversary and I hope you like your present.'  
  
Shelby opened the box to see a pair of gold ballet slippers with her name engraved on the side.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Scott!" Shelby said with tears of joy. When she was little, before Walt, she used to love ballet. She was the best in her school. Her mother was so proud of her. When Jess came along and was able to talk she used to say "That HER sister was a Olympic star." to all her friends in Kindergarten. She had to give it up later to protect, Jess. The door opened and Shelby didn't notice.  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
Shelby jumped and turned around to see Peter and Sophie standing there. Both had a balloon that said 'Get well Soon'.  
  
"Well. the doctor said that he might make it but the chances are slim to none. He's in a coma." She explained on the verge of tears again. She sat her ballet slippers down so Sophie could hug her. Peter did the same.  
  
"So wheres the rest of the gang?" Shelby said referring to their 9 year old, adopted twin sons, Timmy and Tommy.  
  
"They're staying with Daisy and Ezra at their place for a while. Daisy said she wanted to see them" Sophie explained.  
  
"They really seemed to bond with her." Peter finished.  
  
"Why don't we go out to dinner?" Sophie suggested.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Shel, he will pull through. Scott is strong willed and you just have to fight with him. Give him a little hope.... just a little hope."  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Sorry this is so boring. I just needed something to happen instead of a story based only on a wedding. There may be no wedding though... if Scott doesn't pull through. Review and tell me if you want me to finish this. If so I will just have another chapter and that be the end and then do my Chad story. PLEASE REIVIEW!! I love reviews. Just don't flame me. If you don't like it you don't have to read it but be on the look out for the Chad story soon! 


End file.
